


Saved You A Spot

by MyNameIsRochelleRae



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Synthesis Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsRochelleRae/pseuds/MyNameIsRochelleRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sweet burn of alcohol. I looked around. Not today I guess.</p><p>I walked in, sat in my spot again, drank the same drinks again. I scanned the room. Not today I guess.</p><p>Drinking already, she mentions someone staring at me. I don't turn to look. The seat next to me, his seat, was suddenly occupied. Excuse me, it's his seat. Wait...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved You A Spot

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished playing Mass Effect 3. I know I'm very late to the party, but at least I'm finally at the party. Man oh man, all the feels from playing the game. Obviously I chose to romance Garrus. There is no Shepard without Vakarian.  
> Not gonna lie to you guys, this is just what you would expect it to be. A happy end to what was unresolved in the Synthesis ending. I want nothing more than to see the two together at the end. Even with Shepard's sacrifice. 
> 
> I hope you do enjoy reading it!  
> Do leave me your opinions and constructive criticisms about the story for me!

She tasted blood on her tongue. The radiating pain on her side nearly crippled her.

“Wake up.” A voice that was not one voice but every voice called out. Opening her eyes, she saw a child that was not a child but the spirit of a child.

“What? Where am I?” Jane Shepard clutched her side and rose to her feet.

“The Citadel. It’s my home.” The child spoke. Commander Jane Shepard looked around. It did not seem like the Citadel. The hustle and bustle of the hub of the galaxy was missing, what was in front of her was a beam of light that blinded her.

“I need to stop the Reapers. Do you know how I can do that?” Jane asked. She could see ships being decimated out in space as she stood there, in front of what was a child and yet was not a child.

“Perhaps. I control the Reapers; they are my solution.” The entity explained, walking towards the beam. The entity explained how the chaos of war that always beset the war between the organics and synthetics caused the creation of the Reapers. The Reapers were created to keep order in the galaxy. _But I need a solution._

Control, like The Illusive Man wanted. Destruction, the original plan.

“There is another solution. Synthesis. Add your energy to The Crucible; the chain reaction will combine all synthetic and organic life into a new framework. A new DNA.” The entity continued explaining.

“Explain how my energy can be added to The Crucible.” Jane was desperately trying to find a way to stop the Reapers from destroying more ships. The galaxy.

“Your organic energy, the essence of who and what you are will be broken down and then dispersed.” The entity looked towards the beam.

“To do what exactly?” Jane knew that it was a one-way trip as memories scrolled past her eyes. _Archangel. Garrus Vakarian. Garrus._

“The energy of The Crucible released in this way will alter the matrix of all organic life in the galaxy. Organics seek perfection through technology. Synthetics seek perfection through understanding. Organics will be perfected by integrating fully with synthetic technology. Synthetics in turn will finally have full understanding of organics. It is the ideal solution. Now that we know that it is possible, it is inevitable that you will reach synthesis.” The entity looked back at Jane, finishing the explanation. Without listening to the whole explanation, she knew it would be the best choice. Destruction would mean that synthetics were no more. EDI, the Geth. Control was not something she could stomach. Controlling the things that destroyed so many already? Synthesis was the best option. Kept the most people alive. She made up her mind as the platforms rose, creating paths to the different choices she could make.

The burning of her lungs, as she ran towards the beam, did not deter Commander Shepard. The shot to her side did nothing to slow her down. As she ran, the tears fell behind her and landed on the floor.

Admiral Anderson. The Normandy. Joker, EDI, Grunt, Wrex, Jack, Jacob, Miranda, Tali, Liara, Mordin, Samara, Legion, Thane. Memories flickered before her eyes. Everything, she remembered everything in perfect clarity. Every joke, every fight, every spoken word. _To keep them all safe, happy and alive. I would sacrifice myself ten times over._

Garrus. Garrus Vakarian. Jane Shepard remembered her first kiss with him. The first time they had sex. The last words he spoke to her.

_Not sure if turian heaven is the same as yours but if this thing goes sideways and we both end up there; meet me at the bar. I’m buying._

\--

 

She tasted the sweetness of the whipped cream and the bitterness of the alcohol melding together in her mouth. Jane sat at her regular spot in the bar, drinking.

“So, just here alone again huh?” The bartender, an asari, was serving up drinks. She was asking a question she knew the answer to.

“Yeah, just here alone again,” Jane spoke, staring at the bottom of her empty cup. Answering the same answer, she always did.

“You know, there’s this turian who has been staring a hole into your back since he entered with his jaw wide open. I think he’s interested.” The asari joked, hitting Jane with another cup of her regular drink.

Without looking back, she downed the drink again. Occasionally, people would be interested in her and the asari would point it out. Most people stayed away from her as a form of respect. Commander Shepard, the hero of the galaxy was in a bar downing drinks just meters from them. Sometimes, some brave souls would express interest. Hell, what did they have to lose; everyone there was dead already anyway. Jane never reciprocated the interest. She was waiting for that one person. That one man.

Jane Shepard saw a figure slip onto the seat next to her in her peripheral vision. She downed another drink, fully aware that she could not actually get drunk in heaven. She just liked the burn at the back of her throat, made her feel something. Anything but the longing in her heart.

The glow from the outside started to dim, signifying that it was night time. Not that it mattered in heaven; people did not feel tired. Most people just followed the day-night routine because they were used to it. Jane had just been sitting there, at her spot, waiting, drinking. Her annoyance at the figure started to grow as the hours passed. The figure did not drink anything. Did not do anything. Just sat there.  Sat there in _his_ spot. Jane formulated what she wanted to say in her head to convince the figure who was sitting next to her on his spot to move. She turned to face the figure.

 

The words were stuck at her throat. Commander Jane Shepard, for once, could not say anything. She felt her whole body start to tremble. The cup in her hand fell and hit the floor. Not enough air was going to her head; everything was going to her heart. The rapid beating pounded in her ears. She heard nothing else but her shallow breaths and increased heartbeat.

“Commander Jane Shepard.” The deep rumbling voice called out, you could hear the smile in it. Jane said nothing. She could not. Not yet. She reached out and touched the figure in front of her.

“Archangel…” It was nothing more than a whisper. She was not even sure she said it aloud. The turian held the hand she placed on his face.

“It just a name the locals gave me; but please, it’s just Garrus to you.” The same words were spoken on Omega.

“Garrus Vakarian.” Jane cried out, voice strained with tears as she threw herself into his arms.

“You saved me a spot.” Garrus whispered between fevered kisses.

“You were never alone.” Jane whispered back, voice broken between tears and kisses.

Everything was all right again. Heaven was finally heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an exam in like, 12 hours but I chose to write this instead. By the goddess. Help me. I just can't help it. I cannot contain the feels. The feels must be let free or all I can think about during my exam is this ship. I am more than willing to go down with my ship. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Forgive me if there are any spelling/grammar errors, do leave comments and constructive criticisms for me!  
> Please let me know if you like what you're reading by leaving me a kudos and a comment!
> 
> P.S: This is the first straight romance I have written in a while. Like, a long time actually. I don't typically write straight romance but this ship and the feels man.


End file.
